wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Love Is Blind An Anemarin FanFic
Love Is Blind (Anemone & Tamarin FanFic) Chapter 1 Anemone was sitting in her cave one night looking through her jewelry. “Hmm, I wonder what Turtle is doing.” Ostrich had been asleep for the past hour. So Anemone decided to sneak out of her cave and check up on Turtle. Turtle wasn’t in his cave so she decided to go to the library and read more about Darkstalker to see if she could find anything he enchanted that could’ve lead to him disappearing. Anemone got to the library to find Turtle in there reading a scroll about Fathom. “Hey, Turtle, what are you doing?” He replied with a worried look on his face. “Anemone, Kinkajou told me something.” Anemone started worrying did Turtle know about her crush? She nervously asked, “Wh-what did you hear, Turtle?” He responded, “Anemone, is it true you like Tamarin?” Anemone was in shock but knew she couldn’t lie so she said, “I do, PLEASE PLEASE DON’T TELL MOM!” Turtle chuckled. “Don’t worry your secret is safe with me,” Anemone thought to herself, I should get going before this becomes anymore awkward. “Um, Turtle, I should get going see you tomorrow” Turtle smiled “See you tomorrow sis” Wait how do I know Turtle won’t tell Tamarin? “Turtle, promise me one thing, you won’t tell Tamarin about any of this” Turtle responded with a questionable “Okay I won’t.” Chapter 2 The next morning Anemone woke up to find Pike staring at her. “YIKES! Er- um, good morning Pike” Pike grinned at Anemone in an unsettling manner. “Hey, Princess” he winked at her. Anemone was wondering to herself. What was this all about? “Pike what’s with the change of heart?” He responded with yet another smile and said: “Well I heard you have your eye on... someone else.” Anemone muttered to herself “Turtle’s gonna pay for this.” She started wondering to herself if it was really Turtle. “Um, Pike I need to go talk to someone see you around.” He kept smiling at her in an unsettling manner and said: “Bye, Princess come back to me when you’re ready for a real man.” Anemone left and headed down to the prey center and started wondering if it really was Turtle because he knew she liked Tamarin so why would Pike say come back to me when you’re ready for a real man? Anemone stormed into the prey center walked up to Turtle only to see him hanging out with Kinkajou then all the pieces started falling together and Anemone was about to scream at Kinkajou. Then at the last moment, she thought better of it and realized this may not end well considering Kinkajou is Tamarins best friend. Anemone had an eerie grin on her face “Kinkajou, would you be a darling and come with me?” Kinkajou went with Anemone and asked, “Anemone is this about something serious or do you think I stole one of your earrings?” Anemone wanted to rip her face off right then and there but knew if she did that she would never have a chance to be with Tamarin. “Kinkajou who did you tell my crush to?” Kinkajou looked worried “Um about half the school.” Anemone gasped “D-does Tamarin know?” Kinkajou relaxed a bit and said, “Lucky for you she’s one of the few people who doesn’t know” Thanks the heavens Anemone thought to herself “Kinkajou, I know what I need to do, I need to tell Tamarin how I feel” Kinkajou had an unreadable expression on her face Anemone started wondering to herself if she had done something wrong then Kinkajou got the biggest smile on her face and said, “I think that’s a great idea” Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Genre (Romance)